


The Speedster and The Dark Angel

by Brigid_Wolf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I need ideas, meta-humans - Freeform, please help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigid_Wolf/pseuds/Brigid_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The OC's name is Brigid Night. She lives not too far outside of Central City.<br/>I hope you like the story so far, :) . If you have any ideas for the story, I'm all ears!<br/>Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it, and to subscribe to the story to get updates on when I update.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Speedster and The Dark Angel

**Author's Note:**

> The OC's name is Brigid Night. She lives not too far outside of Central City.  
> I hope you like the story so far, :) . If you have any ideas for the story, I'm all ears!  
> Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it, and to subscribe to the story to get updates on when I update.

The Flash, the hero. Ugh. I despised him. He was the reason my family was dead. On the day the " Atom Smasher" became known, the Flash failed to protect a small group of people. My family. Atom Smasher, to distract the cops and Flash, flung a large group of people, including my family, towards a large semi. The Flash managed to safe almost everyone. They said dead on impact. But I didn't pay attention to the cops, I glared at The Flash, hatred burning in my eyes. He turned his head and we locked eyes. I could see him visibly flinch back. The cop next to him turned to see what made The Flash react like that, but by then, I was gone.

It was on that day that I hoard to kill The Flash.

*°°×°°* Time Skip *°°×°°*

I dressed in my outfit that I had. Well, it was more like my costume I guess, ha ha. I ran up the stairs to the roof of the apartment complex, taking a running head start, I launched myself off the edge. I let myself fall for a couple feet before I unfurled my wings. I loved them, such a beautiful mix of tans, browns, and grays.. I then shot towards Central City..

 


End file.
